Their Songs
by Ukeire
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. A bunch of song-fics all brought together by a single word: love. Chap 3: Teardrops on my Guitar
1. Sakura's Song

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

Sakura's Song: Pre Sasuke leaving.

---------------------------//

"Good night Kakashi sensei. Good night Teme. Good night Sakura chan. See ya in the morning!" Naruto cheered. Sakura smiled, and watched her boys fall into a deep slumber.

"Good night guys. Sweet dreams."

Sakura sprawled herself on her sleeping bag. Her team mates were sleeping, that included Sasuke. She slowly stood, masking her chakra, and twirled beneath the stars, the full moon shining. She looked at Sasuke, then a few worlds came into mind.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true_

She smiled at Sasuke's childish sleeping face. He moved a bit, and she blushed, looking away. More words came to mind as she dance around the stars.

_You look at me, I look away._

She checked one more time to make sure none of her team mates could hear her, and she scampered away. In the middle of the field, away from her Team Seven who slept near the edge of the forest, she simply let it out.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you.  
_

She danced to every beat of her song, swaying from side to side to the soft melody. Tonight was the night she just let it all out.

_I practice all the thing that I could say,  
Line by line, every word_  
_I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
_

Sakura stopped, and realized how foolish she was from leaving her team without an escort. As she ran her way back, she looked at Sasuke's face again, sitting down on her sleeping bag. She moved his bangs out of his face, and sang once more.

_I look at you, you look away_

"Why did you look away today Sasuke kun?" Sakura stared at Sasuke with curiosity.

A few hours ago, while their fire was still burning, she had brought marshmallows, knowing most of the team liked it, exclude Sasuke. She found him staring at her, so she stared right back, until he looked away. It was bugging her, but she let it slide. This was Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. Nothing was clear about him, right?

She stroked his hair again with her gentle fingers. She felt him stir, so she softly sang:

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you.  
_

Sasuke stopped rolling around, and relaxed. She smiled. Her thoughts returned to his stare. She stood, walked around, still close to her team, but out of earshot.

_Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?  
_

She sang out her confusion, her love, her heart. Nothing made sense about Sasuke. She loved him, yet she wanted tear his eyes out. She wanted him to know her feelings, but she didn't want to sound like a fan girl. She wanted to say it for real, and she wanted him to say it to her back, and mean it.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you_. 

She repeated her so-called chorus. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to say it for real. She wanted look at her. She wanted to cry out, but she didn't want to be rejected. She needed to get this off her chest. She repeated it once more.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

As she finished her song, she took a deep breath, and looked up. A star whisked by. Her eyes widened, before she quickly clamped her hands together to make a wish.

_I wish I could tell Sasuke I love him, and really, and truly, mean it._

She said in her mind, and unknowingly, out loud. Sakura smiled, then quickly took out an extra scroll from her pouch, and rewrote the lyrics to her song. She sighed, and said, "I wish I could. I really do." she slipped the scroll into her pouch again, but instead, she placed it inside it's secret pocket at the bottom.

Then she felt Sasuke stir, and say, "Did you say something, Sakura?"

Sakura, shocked that Sasuke had woken up, said a little too quickly, "No, I didn't say anything Sasuke kun… Good night."

Sakura fell asleep, nervous that Sasuke might of heard her wish, or maybe even her song. She shook the thought off, thinking Sasuke would tell her singing sucks, or that that was a stupid wish. With that, she officially fell into sleep.

Little did Sakura know, a certain Uchiha had heard it all.

---------------------------------------

-Six years later-

-After Sasuke's Return-

---------------------------------------

"Good night Kakashi sensei! Good night Teme! Night Sakura chan!!" Naruto chanted.

Sakura watched her team mates fall asleep together for the first time in six years. She was 18 now, and so were her boys. She smiled at the sight of their relaxed faces. She went into her pouch to place her gloves back inside, when she felt something at the bottom.

Curious, Sakura went deeper into her pouch, and found the long forgotten secret pocket. She slipped the scroll out and she read it. She smiled, the beat coming back to her. Her smile brightened, as she sang the song once so new.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
_

Sasuke opened an eye to Sakura's singing. He felt the song was familiar, but he couldn't quite remember…

_You look at me, I look away._

The last mission he went with his team popped in his mind. He smirked to himself remembering Naruto had choked on ramen that day, and had stayed away from ramen for a day, before he had to return.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

He remembered the grass. It was soft, and slightly wet. Everyone was asleep, except one was still wide awake.

_I practice all the thing that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

Sakura bounced her head from side to side, her song floating in her mind. As she croon the song, she failed to notice Sasuke getting up, walking towards her.

_I look at you, you look away_

Sasuke could see her eyes. They were extremely happy, glistening, and carefree.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

As she sang, Sasuke remembered the stars, and how beautiful they were. Just like her. Sakura continued, and completely didn't see Sasuke sitting right next to her.

_Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_

The shooting star from that night. Her wish,

'_I wish I could tell Sasuke I love him, and really, and truly, mean it.'_

He smirked again.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

As he remembered his own wish from that night, and he reached for her chin.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you._

She yelped slightly when Sasuke's cold hand caught her chin, and made her face him.

"Sasuke kun…"

"Did you say something Sakura?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed, and answered, "No! I didn't say anything, Sasuke kun… good night…"

"No… not yet…" he leaned in, and gave her a chaste kiss. It only lasted for a second, but it was enough for Sakura to want another round.

As they danced the dance as old as time, completely ignoring the snoring of their team mates, a shooting star flew by.

'_I wish I could tell Sakura I love her too… and really mean it.'_

----------------------------------------

Wow, this was quick. I love this song, I could recite it by heart. :)) Misty's Song does not belong to me okay? Okay.

Oh, and if you don't know what they're doing, then let me give you a hint:

How long have humans been alive? How do they do that?

Yeah, brilliant, isn't it?

Ukeire&Ssl


	2. You Don't See Me

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

Okay, as I was thinking of doing the following songfic, I thought maybe I should put this one with Sakura's Song, but I thought against it.

---------------------------//

Sakura sat on that bench, her medic uniform crinkled from the day's hard work at the hospital. The sun was setting on the five year anniversary of the Uchiha's departure, and Sakura was celebrating it by sitting on that bench, and was planning on walking through the town, letting herself indulge in the memories.

Sasuke had been back for awhile now, after doing whatever stupid thing he had to do. He only managed to kill Orochimaru, but Naruto dragged him back to Konoha before he could go on his crusade for Itachi.

But a part of her still resented him for he had done to her. Still resented him for leaving with only a thank you as a memory. Then again… there was another part of her that still loved him. When he had returned, she said welcome back, and kept her feelings to herself.

They proved to be good friends, but… nothing more. But as of the current moment, she just sat, humming a song she was thinking of.

_This is the place where I sit_

_  
This is the part where I love you too much_

_  
This is as hard as it gets_

_  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

She got up from her sitting position, and walked up the path, back towards the entry of the Academy.

_I'm here if you want me_

_  
I'm yours, you can hold me_

_  
I'm empty and achin' _

_  
And tumblin' and breakin'_

He headed towards the swing Naruto loved so much. As I sat down, my melody became louder, as she simply remembered the pain she went through when the Uchiha lad had left.

_Cause you don't see me_

_  
And you don't need me_

_  
And you don't love me _

_  
The way I wish you would_

She knew it was possible. Uchiha's were just too stubborn once they had their minds set on something, whether it was stupid, or the most fatal thing you could do to a person.

_  
The way I know you could_

It was possible for the Uchiha boy to love her. If only he had given her the chance. But he was gone, gone for five years, gone for another kami knows how long.

Sakura got up again, moving away from the swing, and into the classrooms where Ino awaited for Shikamaru to get his new three man cell, being a Jounin and all. Ino was still a Chuunin, but she loved the lifestyle.

_I dream a world where you understand_

_  
That I dream a million sleepless nights_

_  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand_

_  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

As she passed the classes, and to the area where Team Seven first met up, and introduced themselves, she caught a sight of that bench, before moving away from it again

_I'm speechless and faded_

_  
It's too complicated_

_  
Is this how the book ends,  
_

_Nothing but good friends?_

Was it true? Were they only meant for that? She wanted something more, Sasuke just claimed her to be friends.

Shaking her head from tears, she hopped from roof to roof, trying to get away.

She saw the training grounds, with Neji and Tenten training. Tenten was laughing, and Neji was trying to blow his prized hair out of his face.

_Cause you don't see me  
_

_And you don't need me  
_

_And you don't love me  
_

_The way I wish you would  
_

She saw Naruto eating his ramen at Ichiraku's, but she also recognized Hinata, and other person with him.

_The way I wish you would_

She stopped at the front of the Hokage monument, then turned back. Walking turned into jogging, jogging turned into running, and running turned into a full on sprint.

But she had no idea where her legs were taking her. She ended up right back where she started. That bench seemed to be taunting her.

_This is the place in my heart  
_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart  
_

_Isn't this just where we met  
_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get_

She collapsed onto the bench, and buried her face in her hands.

_I wish I was lonely  
_

_Instead of just only  
_

_Crystal and see-through  
_

_And not enough to you_

She looked back into the dark sky, smiling through soft tears. She felt her body get tired, and cried for rest.

_Cause you don't see me  
_

_And you don't need me  
_

_And you don't love me  
_

_The way I wish you would_

She started to feel sleepy, gently laying her head on the stone bench. She closed her eyes for the last lines…

_Cause you don't see me  
_

_And you don't need me  
_

_And you don't love me  
_

_The way I wish you would  
_

_The way I know you could_

And with that, she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

When she woke up, it wasn't her room. Nor the bench.

"Well, look who's up."

She turned, and said flatly, "Sasuke."

"Sakura." he placed a cup of tea in her hands, then felt her forehead. He withdrew it, and said, "You had a fever last night."

"And you dragged me here?"

He nodded. "Now get some rest. I'm in the study across the way if you need me." as he walked towards Sakura said:

"Thanks."

He looked at her, before the end of his lips curled up into the smallest smile ever considered to be a smile.

"It alright. What are friends for?"

Sakura smiled back, her song in mind.

'_Cause you don't see me._

_And you, don't need me._

_And you, don't love me._

_The way I wish you would._

_The way I know you could.'_

"Is this how the book ends Sasuke? Nothing but good friends?" she asked aloud, then slowly fell back asleep.

"No." Sasuke said from right outside the door. "It's not how our book ends."

End

--------------------------------------------

Oh my dear god, this was the cheesiest thing I have ever written… well, except for my A Circle story, and that my fellow readers, was cheesy. Anyway, I might do this song for HINATA, but I'm not sure.

Vote! Should I do this song for Hinata?

It screams NaruHina to me.

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	3. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not the song, not the people. None of it.**

**OMG, I had this sudden inspiration to write this. The song's name is mentioned at the bottom. & warning:**

_**Sasuke is OC.**_

* * *

"I-" I stopped. Sasuke was staring behind me. I turned, and saw Karin, smiling sweetly. She waved at Sasuke's direction. I looked at him, and saw him waving shyly back. I knew it. I looked to the side and thought, _Of course he'd never pay more than a minute of his attention to me when he could look at her…_ I looked at him again. 

He was giving me a look begging me if he could go. I smiled, and waved him off. He lingered a second longer, looking me in the eyes. As if he could see all the things I wish we could be, all the pictures I had in mind.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

I bite my lower lip when Sasuke leaves my side to go join Karin and her friends. My gosh, Karin's so pretty. Just like Ino when Sasuke asked her out. The way Karin had that confidence, that light… I played with my guitar strap. My other hand went to my light pink locks. She's better than me in almost every way.

Her hair was longer than mine. Her eyes were a dark mix of pink and black, while mine were a plain shade of green. Nothing special, unlike the strong Sound High student, Karin. She was powerful, she was lovely, she had no self-esteem problems.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

I leaned onto the lockers, before pushing myself off, and walking down the hall to go home. I could still hear her sweet voice in my ear. No wonder why she's all Sasuke ever talk about. Because I'll never compare.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Today was like yesterday, or the day before, or the day before, etc. Naruto made a joke on Sasuke's crush on Karin, when he had me right next to him. When I was sitting, waiting for him. But, like I said, Karin is all he ever talk about. Of course he'd defend her instead of me from Naruto's rant.

"Sakura?" he looked at me, "Yeah right." and we laughed. And I laughed with them. Of course, I always made a fool of myself when he was around. Always.

You know that feeling when you're with that certain someone, and suddenly you have tunnel vision? No one else in the world, but you and them? It's funny you know; I can't feel anyone else when Sasuke is with me.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"I finally got her!" Sasuke raced up to me, grabbing my shoulder. I tilted my head, and slapped a smile on my face. "Huh?" The Uchiha shook me, and said with a fire in his eyes, "I got her! After all this time, Sakura, I got Karin to go out with me! She knows I love her!"

I felt like my guitar was going to fall off my shoulder.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

He smiled like a small child given candy. "Come on Sakura! Why don't you get Sai, and we can go together?" I shook myself out of shocked state, and said, "No." I was surprised to hear how flat my voice sounded. It was only one word.

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"Huh?" he asked, "Why not?" I gave him a pat on the shoulder. I chuckled, and looked down for a moment. He looked worried when I looked up. "Sakura, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Sasuke. I just… need some time to think tonight." and then I ran, my backpack and guitar bobbing up and down. I never heard him call my name. I ran home. I slammed the door open, and ran some more.

I didn't answer my mom who was watching a soap opera while burning dinner. I never heard her call my name. My sisters was doing laundry when I ran past them. Neither Fujiko nor Natsumi said anything. And when I fell into my room, my guitar in front of me, I realized… I was crying. Why did anyone ask me what was wrong?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

* * *

It took me awhile to get up. When I stopped crying my eyes out, I saw the darkness outside my open window. I crammed the curtains shut. Reminders of black eyes weren't needed, thank you. Even the light from the stars couldn't keep him off my mind. My eyes landed on a picture frame with me and him in it when we were 13. Back then, Karin never existed. It was only me and him. I was the only girl in his life besides his mother. 

My chest hurt. I felt like someone took a really sharp banana, and stabbed it in me. Then they twisted it, causing a huge gap in my chest cavity to form. It really hurt.

I heard my dad's car drive in. His music was booming, and I can't help but realize it's a love song. I grabbed my head, and whimpered, "No… Sasuke kun…" But nonetheless, I found myself singing to it. And singing it loud for no particular reason.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I find myself on my bed the next day. I could've sworn I was on the floor last time I remember. Was someone here last night? I knew my family wouldn't do this. Fujiko and Natsumi are just evil like that, and my parents can't lift me. _Oh well_, I thought. I let it go and got up to my dresser. Stripping, I got a new outfit, and took a quick shower. I felt horrible, and the silence was killing me. Usually one of my sisters or my parents would be arguing around this time (despite our name, we're not morning people).

Even when I got something to eat at breakfast, no one, not even my nosy sisters, said a word. I even left without a goodbye. Something was up, but like the floor-bed incident, I let it go.

I gripped my guitar as I walked slowly to school.

The sidewalk stretched on and on, and I knew somehow this wouldn't be the first time. Usually it went faster. Or maybe it was the way I was walking. Okay, so maybe it is. The walk was slow, but I couldn't help myself again. I had to go. I had to go faster. My feet picked themselves up, and began running. A single tear streamed down my eyes like a small creek of crystals.

My name is Haruno Sakura. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. We've been together for so long, that he only sees me as a friend. I agree, but in the pit of my stomach, I know I have a crush on him. I know I want more then just a friend.

And you know what? Despite him and I being friends since we've been seven… even though Naruto used to have a crush on me before Hinata came in, and several boys want me… I think I'm in love with him. Oh kami… I'm in love. I'm in love with him. Uchiha Sasuke, my best friend. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

My feet ran faster.

* * *

When I got to school, Sasuke was outside, waiting for me as usual. He said nothing when he stared at me. I held my breath. "Sasuke kun…" He said nothing, but he left an impression on my cheek by rolling thumb on it. We were silent for a long time before he walked past me and into the school. 

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

I just kinda floated for a second before seeing he wasn't there anymore. I turned to watch him go. Oh great, that tunnel vision is back. Why does he have to be so wonderful?

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

Why can't I be like Karin? Absolutely perfect? Can't I be that girl too? I turned away. Yeah, the perfect couple that shows up in the yearbook every year will probably have them all over. Despite her being from another high school. Sasuke was perfect. Karin was perfect. The perfect two.

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

That's when Karin, who I suppose was ditching, came into my vision. The tunnel snapped, and I was suddenly watching the two. Sasuke put his arm around her slim waist, and she placed her dainty hands on his broad chest.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I bite my lip again, and I quickly run past them. I specifically avoided hitting Karin's back. Though I was running, I couldn't help but wish Sasuke's beautiful midnight eyes were on me running away. Hoping he'd come after me.

As I weaved my way through the crowd, I never heard him call my name. I heard nothing, not even the people around me. My locker's slam was silent. I flew through the people, and to my first period: music.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

"We'll be writing a song today. The person with the best lyrics and tempo will be featured on the morning show." Kakashi sensei said. We all took notes on what to do, and a small review on what a tempo is and what lyrics are. "Now remember, music comes from what has been pounding on your heart lately. Anyone what to share an idea? Anyone?" the book he had on his desk was being stared at by half the boys in the class.

I played with my pen cap while Kakashi sensei tried to get people to raise their hand. He's no going to get anyone. I bite the tip of the pen in boredom.

I turned to the window, and sighed. What's been on my heart lately? I sneered. Better yet, what's been on what's left of my heart. For the third time in two days, I bite my lip. Why must **He** come up every second of my life? Even while I'm in my favorite class of the day?

But before I know it, I have a song in my head. A moment that's been pounding on my heart. I look at Kakashi sensei, who is still looking for someone. Hesitantly I raise my hand. His eyes flickered when he saw it was me with my hand raised. But he smiled, and said, "Sakura? Do you want to share what you have in mind?"

* * *

A Week Later

Sasuke and Karin's relationship isn't doing so well. But Sakura doesn't know that. Wonder what will happen...?

* * *

"Kakashi sensei?" I asked nervously. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. His face was hidden by a blue scarf, but the prideful smile was evident. I tap my fingers on my guitar, waiting for the morning show crew to get ready. 

"Don't worry Sakura. You'll do fine, I believe in you." he said before slipping into the sidelines, leaving me there. I stare into the lens of the camera.

Then Rock Lee, the epitome of a morning person, came in the door, sporting a suit (a green one, mind you) with an orange tie. He bounced into his usual seat before the camera man began counting down.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"All right now! Welcome back to KH's Morning Flash! I hope you people are having a great morning, I sure am!" Gai sensei, Lee's idol and teacher, gave him a thumbs up. "Anyway, I'm sure those of you who know of the contest that was being held in Kakashi's music class know that the winner of the Lyric contest was chosen! And it's none other than the beautiful blossom known as Haruno Sakura chan!"

Naruto's scream was heard throughout the school.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

The camera was turned towards me. I took a breath when the camera man's fingers went to one. The sign above him turned red, and it said 'On-air'. I set my fingers up on my guitar, and faced the camera proudly. _This is for you, Sasuke._

_I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

"This is dedicated to someone I once knew, and loved. I hope he understands." I pressed my callused fingers onto the strings, and using my bare fingers, I rang them down the metal. I opened my mouth, and sang.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

* * *

When I got to break, everyone was crowding around, saying congrats, and compliments on how good I was. I placed a smile on, and said thank you to everyone. But the one person I really wanted to see wasn't there. I walked home, crying once more. 

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

When I got home, it was like before. My dad came in, music blasting, reminding me that there was only one person on mind to sing for. My mind wondered why he never said anything to me during the school day. For the millionth time that day, I bite my lip. Did he figure out I was singing to him? I blushed, making my red, swollen eyes look like I was angry.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

That's when I heard the door slam open, and then shut. I looked at my own door. _Daddy never slams the door, even when he's mad. Wonder what's wrong?_ I got off my pink bed, shivering when my feet hit the cold hard wood floor. I grabbed my jacket, just in case I had to go out.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

I opened my door only to meet a chest of blue. I looked up, and I fell onto the floor in shock. Behind the blue (and jean clad legs), I heard my sister snickering. "Told ya she'd like it." Natsumi said, and Fujiko probably handed over five bucks. My eyes stared at the person, but I smile my best despite my red face.

"S-S-Sasuke kun!" I stuttered. I looked around him, and ignored my sisters. "Where Karin chan?" I asked, trying to sound all right. He completely ignored my question, but he answered with something else. He held a hand out to help me up.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

"I loved your song, Sakura."

* * *

**The song is "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.**

**And ah, fluff. Love it. **

**And if you must know SASUKE IS THE ONE WHO PLACED SAKURA BACK ONTO HER BED. SINCE THEY'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR A LONG TIME, HER PARENTS LET HIM IN ALL THE TIME.**

**Yeah. And as for the Karin situation… you figure it out :D**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**


	4. Worship

A/N

**R**_**E**_**A**DA**T L****E****A**_S_**T THE L**_**A**_**S****T **_**(**_five_**)**__**SENTENCES**_**.**

* * *

YES PEOPLE, THANK THE HEAVENS, IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN AUTHORESS NOTE BY ACTUALLY SUBMITTING A CHAPTER…(S)

Anyway, as you all should know, or didn't know until now, I haven't been updating/submitting recently (that's the understatement of the summer. More like four months and six days, or so). And here's my excuse:

I HAVE NONE. SUE ME NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE/GRUDGE.

It's true, I have absolutely nothing for you, my beloved readers. I do have a bunch of ¾ written documents for you, but who the hell wants that? Oh wait. I lie. I do have an excuse -cries- .

Anyway, as the few of you whom I told this particular pitiful story to know, I did have most of my stories planned… on sticky notes and scraps of paper scattered all over my desk. So the one day my house cleaner comes, I forget to put the precious plans away in a safe place. Whoops. In the trash they went. You have no idea how many times I banged my head on the previously mentioned desk (a lot, let's just put it that way).

So then I tried remembering what I wanted to write and just winged it. After a while, that didn't work. So now here I am, with a bunch of ¾ written documents, and a goldfish memory. I seriously have tried everything; but the chapters look like crap. And I know this is a really bad excuse, and I may have lied to some of you because I was embarrassed of the reason.

I owe all of you an apology. Especially to the ones I made promises to and broke them. A special apology goes to Zanibarr for waiting on me to post on Speak For Her; which I miraculously found the plans for behind my desk (after typing ¾ of it up, I had to start over). The wonderful Zanibarr has generously submitted a side story for Speak For Her, which I will get the link for on my profile. Albeit I am currently typing Speak For Her, the rest of you are going to have considered the stories on hiatus. A LONG ONE. I hope all of you can forgive me.

-Stories (exception of Speak For Her) are on Hiatus.  
-Worship Zanibarr as you read her Speak For Her side story.  
-Please accept apology from, and forgive, Ukeire

-Goldfish have the memory of about three seconds. So does Ukeire.

-End


End file.
